Pour assouvir tes envies, l'être désiré y sera lié
by Elphe
Summary: Prête à tout pour réussir ses BUSE, Hermione pénètre frauduleusement dans la bibliothèque. En pleine nuit. Elle découvre un livre étrange, qui lui fera découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Mais si elle n'était pas seule ? One-Shot / Rated M et présence d'un Lemon.


**Titre **: Pour assouvir tes envies, l'être désiré y sera lié.

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient... Malheureusement.

**Blabla autarien** : Alors me revoilà pour un court OS. Après avoir écrit le chapitre deux de FacePotter (non non, je ne me fais pas de la pub!), j'ai eu cette idée avec comme lieu... La bibliothèque de Poudlard. J'espère que le concept vous plaira!  
Je m'excuse cependant des fautes qui trainent, j'ai écrit ça rapidement et je ne suis pas passée par ma bêta. J'ai essayé d'en éliminer un maximum mais certaines sont peut être là, cachées... Les vilaines. En bref : pardon, pardon et pardon !

* * *

_**Pour assouvir tes envies, l'être désiré y sera lié.**_

Les BUSE approchaient et Hermione croulaient sous le poids des révisions qu'elle s'imposait. Arithmancie, Runes anciennes, Métamorphose, elle voulait exceller dans absolument tous les domaines. Des efforts Exceptionnels seraient une défaite pour la meilleure des Gryffondors. Elle devait se prouver qu'elle était capable d'y arriver, et bien sûr, prouver aux autres sa suprématie. Hermione n'était pas prétentieuse, juste avide d'attention. Son manque de confiance en elle la forçait à briller afin d'attirer la reconnaissance et l'admiration. Car face à ses amis, elle était d'une banale singularité. Harry était le Survivant, celui qui avait combattu Voldemort. Ron, lui, était un brillant joueur de Quidditch. Elle… Rien. Il ne lui restait que ses études. Alors elle se donnait corps et âme, mettant souvent ses envies de coté. Mais à cet instant précis, sa seule ambition était de réussir. Coute que coute et quelques en soi prix à payer.

* * *

Assise devant la cheminée de ses appartements de préfet, Hermione ruminait. Il était minuit et elle avait besoin d'un syllabaire Lunerousse. Sa version de Rune n'allait pas se faire toute seule ! Mais le livre se trouvait à la bibliothèque… Qui était bien sûr fermée à cette heure tardive. Cruel dilemme pour la plus sérieuse des étudiantes. Prendre du retard dans ses révisions ou enfreindre le règlement. Le choix se fit cependant rapidement. La brune attrapa son sac, enfila sa cape, se recoiffa et fila en direction de la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dérogeait au règlement, et surement pas la dernière. Et qui songerait à faire un tour de ce côté-là du château ? Personne. Et cas où elle se fera prendre, elle avait tout prévu. Elle dirait qu'elle faisait une ronde exceptionnelle car elle avait entendu du bruit en allant se coucher. En somme, peu de risques de se faire prendre. Malgré tout, la jeune fille prit toutes les précautions du monde en traversant les couloirs. En se dirigeant vers la caverne d'Ali Baba selon ses critères, elle intima aux portraits de se taire afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Ils lui sourirent et elle put attendre la bibliothèque sans encombre.

Arrivée devant la porte de l'immense salle, elle tenta de l'ouvrir. Evidement, elle était verrouillée. Sortant délicatement sa baguette de la poche de sa cape, elle se baissa à la hauteur de la serrure et murmura :

_« Alohomora »_

Et la porte s'ouvrit, tout simplement. Hermione s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il était toujours si aisé d'ouvrir les pièces du château, alors que la bâtisse était l'une des forteresses les plus impénétrables du monde sorcier. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux interrogations et la jeune femme pénétra silencieusement dans la bibliothèque. Comme à son habitude, la pièce était calme et tout y était parfaitement rangé. Les fenêtres avaient été laissées ouvertes, surement pour aérer et les rayons de la Lune éclairaient les premières tables. Une atmosphère calme et apaisante régnait et Hermione soupira d'aise. Ici, elle était dans son élément. Personne ne la jugeait et elle était presque la princesse de ces lieux. Parcourant les rayons, elle se sentait revivre. Tous ces livres étaient la clé de sa réussite. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux divagations et Hermione se dirigea vers le rayon des dictionnaires. Cherchant attentivement son Lunerousse, elle ne trouva qu'un emplacement vide. Soit quelqu'un l'avait emprunté, soit il avait été mal rangé. Frustrée et agacée au plus haut point, elle soupira et ressortit sa baguette. Murmurant un sortilège d'Attraction, elle attendit que son livre traverse la pièce et tombe dans ses mains. Mais rien. La probabilité que quelqu'un veuille faire ses devoirs un mois à l'avance était quasiment nulle. Et il n'était qu'une toute petite poignée d'élèves à étudier les runes. C'était tout simplement révoltant ! Une frustration sans nom s'empara d'Hermione qui tentait de se calmer. Les larmes lui montaient littéralement aux yeux, tant elle se sentait désappointée et inutile. Pourquoi tous ses plans étaient toujours voués à l'échec ? Elle n'avait pas pu séduire Ron qui se retrouvait à présent dans les bras de cette idiote de Lavande. Elle n'avait pas pu garder contact avec Viktor Krum parce qu'elle faisait toujours passer ses études avant. Elle ne vivait pas son adolescence car elle passait son temps devant ses livres. Personne ne lui accordait de l'attention et les seuls hommes qu'elle attirait étaient soit bêtes comme leurs pieds, soit inintéressants. Le destin s'acharnait sur elle et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle se dit un court instant qu'elle aurait aimée une de ces greluches, à qui la vie souriait malgré les échecs scolaires. Car elle ne voulait pas finir seule au monde.

Mais ses vilaines idées furent chassées par une petite voix malicieuse dans sa tête. Elle lui intimait de profiter de l'endroit, comme la Miss Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle était. Mais de profiter de manière beaucoup plus… Sournoise. La Réserve lui était entièrement offerte. Les livres interdits ainsi que les plus intéressants se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'elle et elle n'avait pas songé à y jeter un coup d'œil. La tristesse s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et Hermione essuya ses larmes en souriant. Les livres, eux, ne la trahiraient jamais. Ils étaient de fidèles compagnons, silencieux et constants. Et pourquoi ne profiterait-elle pas de cet instant pour se permettre un petit écart de conduite. Personne n'en saurait jamais rien… Et pour une fois qu'elle avait envie de quelque chose d'accessible… Et c'est sur ces intimes convictions que la Gryffondor se dirigea vers l'Interdit.  
Un frisson d'excitation parcourut l'échine d'Hermione. Elle était là, et elle avait la Réserve pour elle toute seule. Elle parcourut du regard les livres soigneusement rangés. La plupart parlaient de magie noire, ou de choses horribles comme les différentes manières d'arracher le cœur d'un homme. Malgré le dégout que lui inspirait ce genre d'ouvrage, la brune se disait qu'au milieu de ses horreurs, elle trouverait bien un livre intéressant. Arrivant devant un nouveau rayon, une tranche plus colorée que les autres attira son attention. Le rose parme jurait terriblement avec le noir du cuir vieillit des livres l'entourant. Sa curiosité fut piquée à vif et elle décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle saisit l'ouvrage du bout des doigts, tout en prenant garde à ne pas renverser l'étagère. La couverture du livre était en velours rose, avec des reflets or et prune. Des couleurs chatoyantes et féminines. Le titre n'était pas clairement écrit alors elle se décida à l'ouvrir, à la recherche d'informations complémentaires. Une poudre pailletée s'en échappa et s'infiltra dans les narines d'Hermione. Une puissante odeur de parchemin et d'herbe coupée envahie la pièce. La sorcière paniqua soudainement, pensant que l'ouvrage contenait un filtre d'amour. Mais elle réalisa que l'odeur des cheveux de Ron n'était pas présente. Tentant vainement de se rassurer, elle lut la petite inscription manuscrite en lettres dorées.

_**« Pour assouvir tes envies, l'être désiré y sera lié »**_

Incrédule et dubitative, la curiosité de la jeune fille la poussa à aller s'asseoir à l'une des tables et à parcourir rapidement ce mystérieux livre. Peut-être était-ce un ouvrage semblable au sortilège de Fred et Georges. Peut-être pas. Et c'est pleine d'appréhensions qu'elle se lança dans la lecture du roman. Dès les premières lignes, l'air se réchauffa et l'odeur d'herbe et de parchemin se renforça. L'ambiance se feutrait mais Hermione n'était pas réceptive à ses légers changements. Les trous blancs à chaque phrase la perturbaient. Peut-être que ce livre avait été censuré. Tentant de faire abstraction de ce qu'elle pensait être une erreur, elle poursuivit sa lecture

_« … pris sa main et la dirigea vers cette bosse si dure et chaude. Si vivante. … soupira d'aise m'embrassa lang… »_

Elle referma brutalement le livre, choquée. Les connexions se firent dans son cerveau. Ce n'était pas un livre comme les autres.

C'était un roman érotique.

Pour sorciers certes, mais érotique quand même. Les trous auraient dû être comblés par le prénom de la personne qu'elle aimait. Malgré le calme de la pièce et surtout l'absence d'étudiants, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir, honteuse d'avoir approché ce genre de littérature. Mais le hasard l'avait menée à lire cette « chose ». Elle n'était pas désespérée à ce point bon sang ! C'était de la lecture de bas étage, pour tous ceux qui manquait d'amour. Mais la petite voix malicieuse lui chuchota qu'elle était bien et bien seule dans la vie et que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de se détendre un peu. Et elle était à l'abri des regards, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter cette expérience… Et découvrir pourquoi aucun nom ne s'était affiché aux emplacements vides. Car celui de Ron aurait dû apparaître… Mais rien. Le vide absolu. Peut-être fallait-il une réciprocité des sentiments pour que le prénom s'inscrive. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra douloureusement à cette idée. Mais pour le moment, elle voulait faire quelque chose de fou dans sa vie. Elle penserait plus tard aux sentiments et aux cours. C'était son moment, sa folie. Elle soupira bruyamment et rouvrit le roman.

_« … glissa sournoisement sa main sous mon pull, caressant chacune des parcelles de peau disponible. Ma chair s'échauffait sous la pulpe de ses doigts et je me surpris à gémir longuement. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres, qu'il mordit sensuellement. Et c'est pleine de désir que je lui intimais de continuer. … déposait des baisers mouillés le long de ma mâchoire, de ma clavicule et mon chemiser devint de trop »_

Étrangement, malgré l'absence de nom, la Gryffondor ressentait intensément et complètement les sensations décrites. Elle haletait presque, tant le ressentit semblait réel. En plus d'être nominatif, ce roman était ensorcelé. Il faisait ressentir chacun des mouvements, chacun des baisers à son lecteur. Honteuse mais terriblement fiévreuse, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de continuer sa lecture interdite, sans remarquer les grincements du plancher…

_« … détacha lentement les boutons de mon haut. Il était sadique et prenait son temps. Je me tortillais pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais env… »_

_« Que j'avais envie de lui. Je ne te savais pas adepte de ce genre de littérature Granger. »_

Et Hermione sursauta littéralement. La lecture avait été poursuivit par une voix masculine. Et ce Granger… Elle n'osait pas se retourner. Elle savait à qui appartenait cette voix moqueuse et glaciale. Mais elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien, il fallait faire face à l'ennemi. Alors dans un élan de courage, elle tourna la tête. Le visage souriant de Malfoy lui apparut comme la pire des humiliations. Elle tenta de s'expliquer…

«_ Ca n'est pas ce que tu crois Malfoy, je suis venue reviser mes Ru…_  
_- Inutile Granger, je me fous de ce que tu es venue faire. Je te choppe juste en train de lire un livre cochon, au milieu de la bibliothèque en pleine nuit. Ma ronde n'aura pas été inutile. Imagine la tête de Saint Potter et du Roi Ouistiti lorsqu'ils apprendront que leur copine Sang-de-Bourbe lit des livres érotiques._  
_- Tu vas leur dire ? Susurra Hermione_  
_- Et comment ! Je ne veux pas rater ça._  
_- Si tu me dénonces, je dirais que je t'ai trouvé errant dans les couloirs._  
_- Bien tenté mais inutile. Je suis prefet tout comme toi, j'ai le droit de faire mes rondes. Or, en l'occurance, j'ai trouvé la porte de la bibliothèque ouverte, alors je suis dans mon droit._  
_- Pitié Malf…_  
_- Y a pas de pitié pour les gens comme toi Granger. Demain tu seras la honte de Poudlard. »_

Et il se retourna, se dirigeant visiblement vers la sortie. Tremblant de peur, Hermione analysa rapidement toutes les options qui s'offraient à elle. Soit elle laissa Malfoy partir et elle deviendrait la catin du château, soit elle lui lançait un sort d'Oubli. Le dilemme ne fut pas long à résoudre et elle sortit brutalement sa baguette de sa porte et lança :

«_ Oubli…_  
_- Protego !»_

Il avait contré son sort à une vitesse fulgurante. La rage déformait à présent son visage et Draco s'approcha d'un pas rapide de la Gryffondor. Elle se retourna pour fuir mais il lui attrapa le bras, la ramenant violemment vers lui. Attrapant son coup, il la plaqua contre une étagère, ne manquant pas de renverser une rangée de livres.

_« Comment oses-tu ?! COMMENT OSES-TU ME JETER UN SORT SALE PETITE SANG-DE-BOURBE ?!_  
_- Pitié Mal..Malfoy, leur di..dit rien. Je fin...finirais encore plus seu..seule »_

Ses orbes s'écarquillèrent. La grande Granger, reine des Intellos, seule ? Elle lui faisait une blague ! Il lui rétorqua rageusement :

_« Toi seule ?! Fais-moi rire tiens ! Et ta bande de babouins HEIN ?! Tu as une famille, tu as des amis alors pourquoi tu te plains ?! MOI JE SUIS SEUL. »_

Et il relâcha sa prise, furieux de lui avoir montré ses faiblesses. Il s'était mis à nu devant une Gryffondor, qui plus est la reine des Je-Sais-Tout. Il se détourna afin de sortir mais à son tour fut arrêté par Hermione. Il buta contre un corps et sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de son dos. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Et voilà que maintenant elle avait pitié de lui ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Dégouté, il la repoussa violemment, la faisant tomber au sol. Elle le regarda les yeux pleins de larmes, et cette image lui rappela son enfance. Plus précisément le jour où il avait quémandé à son père un câlin et que celui-ci lui avait tout simplement répondu par un Doloris. Malgré sa haine pour Hermione, il lui tendit la main afin qu'elle se relève. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa. Le visage déformé par la surprise, Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Après l'avoir insultée et repoussée, il l'embrassait. Malgré ce contact plus qu'inattendu, elle ne pouvait nier son envie fulgurante. Ce livre avait éveillé en elle de nouveaux désirs et elle avait soif d'apprendre… De nouvelles choses. Alors elle se laissa emporter, oubliant Harry, Ron et même le fait que son futur amant soit Malfoy. Il était là, elle était là, point. Et dire que Draco était laid serait un terrible mensonge. Elle décida donc de ranger sa continence au placard, du moins pour ce soir. C'était sa nuit.

Draco quant à lui, avait cessé de se poser des questions depuis l'instant où il l'avait embrassé. Au diable les préjugés, il n'était pas comme ça. Cette attitude hautaine n'était qu'un masque et elle venait de le briser avec une simple étreinte. Ce baiser aurait pu suffire à la remercier d'une manière certes particulière, mais la remercier quand même. Et à s'excuser par la même occasion. Il aurait pu en rester là et nier cet acte mais non. Les tortillements d'Hermione lui rappelaient qu'il n'était qu'un homme. Et voir la Miss Prude prise en flagrant délit de perversion l'avait échauffé. Une idée vicieuse lui traversa l'esprit : il serait peut-être le premier à coucher avec Hermione Granger. Même Weasley ne serait pas passé par là. Tentant de cacher ses motivations derrière cet acte de sournoiserie, il ignora la voix qui lui disait qu'il faisait ça par envie et non par méchanceté. Il approfondit donc le baiser, intimant silencieusement à Hermione de faire de même. Elle ouvrit timidement la bouche et se laissa guider par les mouvements experts de Malfoy. Une doucha chaleur réchauffait son abdomen et elle se sentait bien. Elle se mouva légèrement frottant inconsciemment son corps contre celui du Serpentard qui prit cela pour une approbation silencieuse. Il passa sa main dans le dos d'Hermione et caressa le bas de son dos. Appuyant légèrement dessus, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait s'allonger. Et sans cesser de l'embrasser, il la coucha contre la table. Les choses sérieuses commençaient et Hermione se sentait légèrement stressée. C'était la première fois qu'elle était ainsi touchée. Et cette nuit serait aussi sa première fois, si Malfoy ne partait pas en courant en voyant son corps dénudé. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter son regard moqueur. Mais il était trop tard pour penser à ce genre de conséquences. Le blond attrapa le haut de son pull et le retira brusquement, la laissant en soutient gorge. Elle frissonna, de froid comme d'appréhension. Même si Malfoy lui souriait, elle craignait d'être repoussante. Comme pour la rassurer et se mettre à égalité, Draco déboutonna sa chemise et la balança au loin. Elle put admirer son torse imberbe et finement musclé, simplement éclairé par les rayons de la lune. Elle rougit violemment et Malfoy se permit une petite boutade.

_« Si tu deviens rouge alors que je suis juste torse nu, tu risques de t'évanouir lorsqu'on passera au bas. »_

Avec cette simple blague, il détendit l'atmosphère. Hermione prit même l'initiative de retirer son pantalon et rapprocher leurs deux corps. Draco réembrassa la Gryffondor. Ce baiser était plus intense, plus révélateur de leurs envies et de la suite des choses. D'un geste presque naturel, le blond dégrafa le soutien gorge d'Hermione, qui se retrouva à demi nue face à lui. Il s'écarta pour admirer la vue mais elle couvrit sa poitrine à l'aide de ses bras. Agacé mais toujours aussi taquin, le Serpentard lui lança :

«_ Hey Granger, c'est pas le moment d'être pudique._  
_- Tu vas me trouver moche et tu te moqueras Malfoy._  
_- Pour le moment, tout ce que j'ai vu est bien plus que correct et je ne peux pas continuer de dire cela si tu ne me laisses pas voir. Ne fais pas prude et retire tes pattes de là. »_

Et il dégagea doucement les bras de la jeune fille, qui détourna la teinte, rouge de honte. Il se permit un ricanement et embrassa affectueusement la nuque d'Hermione avant de prendre en coupe sa poitrine. Elle glapit de surprise avant de trouver ce contact plus qu'agréable. Ses mains étaient chaudes et douces. Et le simple fait de masser ses deux courbes fit légèrement gémir la jeune fille, qui plaqua sa main devant sa bouche. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée pouvoir émettre ce genre de son.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, le fils Malfoy fit glisser ses mains vers l'entrejambe de sa future amante, effleurant simplement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle gémit fortement, sentant une forte chaleur se rependre au Sud de son anatomie. Il glissa ses doigts au travers de sa culotte et Hermione se sentit fondre. S'était purement et simplement merveilleux. Ses mains étaient en or. Il massait, frottait sa paume contre les monts et vallées de son intimité, simulant parfois même la pénétration. Elle en voulait plus, tout de suite. Dans un élan de courage elle implora Malfoy.

_« S'il te plait…_  
_- S'il te plait quoi Granger ?_  
_- Vas y … »_

Ne pouvait résister à un appel si tentant, il retira brusquement son pantalon, arracha le dernier sous-vêtement d'Hermione et la pénétra violemment. Il regretta soudain d'avoir été aussi brusque lorsqu'il entendit le petit cri de la Gryffondor. Pendant un instant, il avait oublié qu'elle était vierge. Un léger filet de sang coula le long de ses cuisses, et la brulure vive incommodait Hermione. Il tenta de la rassurer, lui expliquant que la première fois était douloureuse. Elle se laissa charmer par sa voix rendue rauque par le désir. Et son visage crispé lui fit comprendre qu'il se retenait pour ne pas plus la brusquer. Cette pensée fit sourire Hermione qui osa pour la première fois regarder Malefoy. Elle le trouvait diablement beau. Et la douleur se faisait moins vive, elle lui intima silencieusement de continuer. Il entreprit donc de faire de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, afin que le désir monte progressivement. Il savait faire preuve de patience et apporter du plaisir à ses partenaires. Mais dans ce cas, c'était différent. C'était Granger, il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal alors qu'elle s'était livrée à lui. Ses yeux clos lui firent comprendre qu'il pouvait accélérer. Alors il se pencha pour l'embrasser et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ce simple son renforça sa vigueur et ses coups de reins se firent plus francs, plus rapides. Hermione gémissait, partagée entre la douleur et le plaisir pur. Au bout de quelques minutes, Malfoy étant au bord de l'extase, il murmura :  
« Regarde-moi Granger… Ouvres les yeux Hermione ! »  
Choquée d'avoir été appellé par son prénom, elle croisa le regard chaud et brulant de Draco. Malgré la couleur acier de ses yeux, elle ne voyait plus de haine, plus de rancœur. Simplement de la passion. Et c'est presque à l'unissions qu'ils jouirent. Épuisé, Malfoy s'effondra aux côtés d'Hermione. Avant d'être emportée par Morphée, la jeune fille remarqua que son livre était resté ouvert et que des lettres s'inscrivaient en doré

« D R A C… »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla, paniquée. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever et elle était toujours allongée sur la table, nue. La nuit qu'elle avait passée resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Mais pour le moment, elle devait rapidement déguerpir, avant que Mme Prince n'ouvre la bibliothèque. Elle se rhabilla rapidement, et vit qu'une feuille avait été déposée… Sur sa culotte. Elle sourit et lu le mot laissé par Malfoy

_**C'était bien Granger.**_  
_**PS : J'ai emprunté le syllabaire hier. N'oublie pas que moi aussi j'ai Etude des Runes. Si tu le veux, viens le chercher… Hermione.**_  
_**D.M.**_

Ces simples mots lui apportèrent du baume au cœur. Se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle se dit que c'était peut être le début d'une nouvelle aventure.

* * *

**Et c'est fini ! Bon ok, c'est facile de terminer ainsi un OS mais je trouvais ça trop chou. Mon coté guimauve me perdra ... **  
**Si ça vous a plût, n'oubliez pas la petite review ! Ca fait toujours méga super plaisir, et même si c'est pour une critique, je suis toujours preneuse! **


End file.
